Increasingly, in order to achieve greater efficiency, retail outlets are receiving certain types of goods packaged loose in a container. The idea is that these goods, which are not suitable for conventional display on a rack or a shelf, may be displayed in the container in which they are shipped. The idea is to minimize the amount of handling such goods have to undergo and thereby reduce overhead.
In the art, various types of lift dollies and the like have been proposed. However, none of these are suitable for the new class of container in which the goods are shipped.